


Présente-moi ta plume, pour écrire trois mots

by Satanders



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Oblivious (Good Omens), Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Le soir de Noël, Aziraphale déguste de succulents mets en compagnie de son ami Crowley, qui a une surprise à lui confier.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Présente-moi ta plume, pour écrire trois mots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> écrit dans le cadre d'un échange de Noël organisé sur Livejournal, sur le thème "cadeaux"

C'est toujours l'effervescence à cette période de l'années. A Londres, les gens se pressent dans les boutiques, les rues sont enluminées d'arabesques brillantes et de guirlandes, des sapins chargés de décorations apparaissent comme par magie dans les vitrines, les trottoirs se peuplent de pères Noël armés de cloches et de vendeurs de marrons ou de vin chaud.  
Ni Crowley ni Aziraphale ne se souviennent exactement à quel moment la naissance du Christ est devenu l'occasion pour les gens d'acheter des cadeaux extravagants et de faire des repas gargantuesques. Toutefois, concernant les repas, Aziraphale était plus que ravi de communier avec l'esprit général. C'était l'occasion de déguster les mets les plus fins, parce que les restaurants les plus huppés étaient désertés, l'espace d'une journée, par tous ceux qui passaient Noël en famille.  
Aziraphale n'a certes aucune famille, mais il n'est pas seul pour autant...  
« C'est le meilleur moment pour faire des affaires ! », assène Crowley en buvant une gorgée de champagne. « Les gens sont prêts à vendre leur âme pour rendre tatie Adelaïde folle de jalousie au repas de Noël. »  
\- C'est aussi le moment où les hommes font le plus de dons à des œuvres de charité, fait remarquer Aziraphale.  
\- Exact !, s'exclame Crowley. Parce qu'ils se sentent coupable des énormes dépenses qu'ils font pour garnir le jardins d'animaux en plastique couverts de LED multicolores !  
\- Ou peut-être qu'il reste un peu de bienveillance en l'Humanité, rétorque l'ange avec un soupçon d'amertume.  
Son compagnon s'en aperçoit et ne renchérit pas. Il commence à se tortiller sur son siège comme le serpent qu'il est.  
\- En parlant de dépense...Heu...  
Aziraphale lui jette un coup d'oeil en reposant ses couverts pour s'essuyer la bouche, tapotant sa serviette sur ses lèvres.  
Crowley regarde à droite, puis à gauche, avant de sortir un paquet de sous sa veste.  
\- C'est pas un livre, marmonne-t-il sans le regarder. Mais ça m'a fait penser à toi.  
Dévoré de curiosité, Aziraphale défait le papier cadeau et découvre un écrin noir. Il l'ouvre précautionneusement.  
\- Oh...  
Crowley se passe la main sur la nuque tandis qu'Aziraphale sort le stylo en forme de plume de la boîte.  
\- C'est très joli...  
\- Je sais, c'est idiot !, grogne immédiatement le démon en s'agitant un peu plus, son pied tapant celui de la table, qui tressaute sous l'impact. J'ai juste...il y a tous ces gens autour qui achète des cadeaux et puis...c'est qu'un stylo après tout ! C'est pas comme si c'était une bague de fiançailles ou...  
Il s'étrangle avec ses propres mots, affolé. Aziraphale se contente de l'observer en train de paniquer, ça a un côté très divertissant.  
\- Ça me touche beaucoup, déclare-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. Tu n'étais pas obligé...  
\- Non, je n'étais pas obligé, je l'ai juste fait pour me faire plaisir, grogne Crowley, au bout de sa vie, le corps vibrant comme s'il était sur le point de bondir de sa chaise pour s'enfuir.  
Aziraphale sourit, taquin :  
\- Veux-tu que je t'offre une bague en échange ? C'est ce que tu voudrais ?  
Le visage de Crowley s'allonge en entendant ces mots et ses lunettes glissent de son nez pour tomber sur la table.  
L'ange éclate de rire et Crowley ne sait définitivement plus où se mettre, maugréant dans sa barbe une future vengeance.  
\- C'est une attention adorable. C'est la première fois que je reçois un cadeau de Noël, admet Aziraphale en portant le stylo à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser – tout en regardant Crowley, bien sûr.  
Il obtient exactement la réaction escomptée : Crowley devient écarlate et se cache le visage dans les mains.  
\- Merci, souffle l'ange. A charge de revanche.  
Et la revanche est déjà prête, sous la forme d'un petit écrin rouge en velours dissimulé dans la poche de son manteau.


End file.
